Iron Heart
by SuperGroverandElmo
Summary: Bella Swan is a 22 year old agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. So what happens when she meets multi-billionaire Tony Stark and his adopted daughter Dawn? Madness of course. Takes places during Iron Man 2. Rated M for suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

B POV

I walked down the street not paying attention to where I was walking. Malibu, California was lovely this time of year and looked great out. It had been a while since I had been on the West Coast, so it felt great to be back. Though I really wish people would stop staring at me. I guess it's what I get for wearing a black trench coat with sunglasses. But what can I say? I am a secret agent from S.H.I.E.L.D after all, so I had to be slightly inconspicuous. One of my teammates, Hawkeye, says it's because I look great in a skirt. Well I can't really say it's just Hawkeye since it's every male member on my team. Well, except Wolverine and Fury.

I sighed looking up at the sky then took my sunglasses off. It was a nice sky blue and the soon shone beautifully, it was perfect. Until the screaming started. I looked towards the problem and gasped. A girl around the age of ten years old was trying to run away from some kind of robots. I jogged towards the area to get a closer look and saw that it was a type of drone or robot. I ran faster as I saw it coming edge on to her more. He shot at a building above her head and it started to fall right near her. I pushed through the people and ran towards her pushing her out of the way. I saw that she had successfully gotten out of the way, before the building came toppling over me.

T POV

I knew I shouldn't have let Dawn go out by herself, I just knew it. Jarvis had called me saying that there was an attack downtown. In the exact same area where Dawn was. _Lovely_. SO here I was flying in the Iron Man armor trying to save my adopted daughter from getting killed. When we get home, I'm giving her one of the armors in case of emergencies.

"Jarvis, how much farther do I have to go" I asked

"Not much farther, sir" he answered. I sighed catching a glimpse of the area and cussed. I zoomed in and saw her scrambling away from one of Hammer's drones. The drone shot a building and began to fall over her.

"Dawn" I yelled and watched as some woman came pushing her out of the way and the building crushed her. "Crap" I flew down to the scene and ran towards the mess.

"Tony" I looked up and saw Dawn run towards me "I'm so sorry! I wasn't think" I took off my helmet and looked her square in the eyes.

"It's okay. Just go call a paramedic while I try to get her out of there"

"Okay" she said running away. I lifted the wreckage away and threw it towards the drone slowing it's advancement. This was going to take forever and I wasn't sure whether she had that long. Where are you Rhodey. And as if on cue, Rhodey appeared "Thank God, Rhodey! I was wondering where you were" Rhodey flew beside me in the War Machine armor.

"Sorry man. I had some things to take care of" he apologized

"Yeah well, I need you to handle the drone will I try and get this person outta here"

"It's not Dawn is it" he asked horrified

"No. A woman pushed her out of the way and now she's stuck here"

"Oh man! You better hurry up"

"Really Rhodey? I was planning on leaving her here" I said sarcastically

"Shut up and get her out of there" he said flying away. I sighed going back to digging the woman up, while Rhodey handled the drone. I was going to have a serious chat with Hammer about his drones attacking people. I wasn't sure how much longer this was going to take when I finally reached her. I gently pulled her out and looked her over. She seemed okay. There were no cuts or bruises though she was unconscious. I shook her lightly and attempted to wake her. She let out a low groan and struggled to open her eyes "Hey, are you okay"

"I just got toppled on by a building and you ask if I'm okay" she demanded. I backed away and looked her up and down. She had long mahagony hair and chocalte brown eyes. All in all she was quite beautiful, but she seemed tick.

"Well yeah. You know trying to make sure if there's nothing wrong that I can't see"

"If you don't see any blood or bruises that obviously means something" she grumbled

"I can't see through you or have the ability to see if you broken any bones"

"Well you do have the ability to annoy the hell out of me" she muttered

"Excuse me? I just saved your life. I think you could be a little more grateful"

"Would my thank you make you feel better about yourself"

"That and an apology"

"For what" she demanded

?Maybe for your unnecessary attitude problem"

"I don't owe you anything" she hissed. She tried to walk away but lost her balance and fell into my chest.

"I need to get you to a hospital"

"All you need to do is leave me alone"

"What is your problem? You don't even know me"

"And truthfully I don't want to"

"you know what? You want me to leave you alone, fine"

"That's the best thing I've heard all day" she mumbled and started walking again. She stumbled and I caught her again. She tied to get up, but failed and dosed off.

"Excellent" I groaned

"Tony" I looked up and saw Dawn run towards me "What happened? Is she okay"

"Not so much sure. But we better get her to a hospital"

"I'm not so sure that we should do that" she murmured. I looked at her confused straining to understand. Dawn was just as smart as me, but I didn't understand why. That is until she held up what appeared to be her wallet. "Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. She's 24 years old and was born on September 13 1987. And get this! She's one of S.H.I.E.L.D's agents. More specifically, Fury's right hand girl"

"Great. Call Happy and tell him to bring you home, while I fly here to the house"

"Okay Tony" I really didn't want to leave her, but Rhodey was still here to watch over her. I picked up Ms. Swan and flew off to the house.

"Jarvis, I need you to prepare some medical test for me to run on one of Fury's agents"

"Yes sir. May I ask which agent"

"Her name is Bella Swan. She must be very special because she's Fury's right hand girl"

"Interesting. Shall I call General Fury"

"Not yet. I need to have a few words with Ms. Swan"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

B POV

When I woke up, I was in a large bedroom in a massive size king bed. Someone had dressed me in a shirt. Obviously it was a man since the shirt was huge on me. I sat up and rubbed my aching head.

"What time is it" I murmured

"Approximately 6 a.m. Good morning Ms. Swan. How are you feeling" I looked around for the voice but found none.

"Um, fine. Actually I'm confused. Who and what are you" I asked trying to be polite

"My name is Jarvis. I'm Mr. Stark's AI" he answered

"Okay, then" I looked around when a beam of light came and transformed into a man.

"Is that more to your liking ma'am"

"Yes thank you" I said "Where am I"

"My house" I groaned as I recognized that voice. That undeniable sexy voice. Pull it together Swan!

"You again"

"It's nice to see you to Ms. Swan. Or do you prefer Agent Swan" I looked at him and glared. His face was smug and his brown eyes were shining.

"What do you know" I asked

"That you work for S.H.I.E.L.D and you're Fury's right hand man. Or should I say girl, to be precise"

"What did you do? Hack into S.H.I.E.L.D's files"

"Possibly" he shrugged moving towards the edge of the bed "How are you feeling"

"I've had worse"

"I guess that's what happens when you work for S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Who are you again"

"Tony Stark. I at least thought that you'd know the name of the guy who you pretty much yelled at"

"I'm really not good with names. Especially with people who piss me off in the morning"

"Well if that's the case, I should let you get back to sleep" he got up and headed for the door, but paused then headed back towards me. "Listen, I'm not really sure what you're problem is with me but I wanted to say thank you"

"For…"

"For saving my daughter"

"That was your daughter" I asked. I remembered back at the image of the girl and looked at him. They didn't look alike. He had brown hair and she had black. And she had blue eyes, not brown like his that were staring at me.

"Yeah"

"She's adopted" It wasn't a question, it was a statement

"Yup"

"How long"

"6 months now"

"Is she here"

"No, she's at school. She should be back this afternoon around 3" he said "Happy will be dropping her off, so don't go and attack him"

"Okay. Anything else I should know"

"My PA, Pepper, should be here any moment with something for you to wear. I advise that you don't really move a lot. And you're welcome to any room in the house, except for my workshop"

"and the reason is…"

"Just don't go in my workshop, kay? It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I currently have a lot of stuff going on down there" he explained. I nodded vaguely and looked around the room, when my eyes fell on a picture.

"Is this her with you"

"Yes"

"She's so beautiful" I murmured "What's her name"

"Dawn"

"What happened to her family"

"I'm not sure. But I could see that she had great potential and she's an excellent student"

"You must be so proud"

"Yeah. I am" I looked over at him and he looked at me. We stared at each other for a while before I looked away putting the picture back.

"So, is that everything"

"Yes. Oh, there's breakfast downstairs if you're hungry"

"Sure. What you got"

"Pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice"

"Sounds yummy" I said trying to get up

"Careful. You might be a little woozy"

"Thanks for the tip" I turned around and saw him staring at me. "What"

"Hm. Oh nothing, just thinking"

"If you say so" I mumbled

"SO breakfast is in the kitchen, Pepper should be coming with your clothes, Happy will drop Dawn off around 3, and my workshop-"

"Off limits. Got it"

"Good. I'm going to work"

"Kay"

"Jarvis can show you around and answer any questions"

"Sounds good"

"Great. I'll see you later" he waved and walked out the room. I sighed flopping down on the bed, then looked around.

"So it's just you and me, Jarvis"

"What do you wish to do first"

"Well, I think I'm gonna get some breakfast" I said getting up "Where's the kitchen"

"This way, ma'am" I followed Jarvis down the stairs and stared at him curiously.

"Are you a hologram"

"Yes, but please refrain from sticking your hand through me" I cleared my throat looking away cause that's exactly what I had planned on doing. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me, when I noticed something about him.

"Tony made you British"

"Yes. I was told that I reminded him of someone he knew. but just between you and I, I think he just likes the accent"

"Well, it seems to fit you perfectly"

"Thank you ma'am" We reached the kitchen and I sat down at the table. I finished eating, when I realized that I forgot to get a napkin.

"Um, where are the napkins" I asked getting up. I looked around an jumped back when a robotic arm appeared… with a napkin. "Err, thank you…" I trailed off looking to Jarvis.

"You"

"Excuse me? What about me" he shook his head and smiled amused.

"His name is You"

"Oh. Well thank you… You" he made a few squeaking noises and it reminded me of Wall*E. I went back to the table and grab my dishes putting them in the sink.

"You don't have to that. Dummy will get it" Another robotic arm came in, which I assumed was Dummy, and took my dishes then started washing them.

"Was he drunk or something when he named them" I mumbled

"Actually yeah he was" I turned around and saw a red headed woman walk towards me

"You must be Pepper"

"That's me. And you must be Agent Swan"

"Yeah. Call me Bella"

"Sure. Here's your clothes for the day, so that way you can change out of his shirt"

"Thanks"

"No problem. Will there be anything else"

"No I'm good"

"Okay. Tony did tell you that Happy was bringing Dawn home, right"

"Yup"

"And to stay out of the workshop"

"Yup"

"And that he should be back later this afternoon"

"Yup"

"And that Jarvis-"

"Can answer any questions and show me around? Yup"

"Oh. Well if that's I'll be on my way"

"Okay. It was nice meeting you"

"Likewise. Bye Bella. Bye Jarvis"

"Goodbye Ms. Potts"

"Bye Pepper" I waved and then she was gone. I sighed and looked around. "Well, only one thing to do at a time like this"

T POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CAN YOU BORROW MY CAR" I did not understand this woman, nor do I think I want to. First she saves Dawn, then she gets an attitude with me, then she acts rather nice, now she wants to borrow my CAR? What is the matter with her?

"Exactly that. I want to know if I can borrow your car" she said slowly.

"And the reason being…"

"The reason being is that your almost out of food and I figure I should restock" she said "Listen, I really don't have to do this, I'm just trying to be nice"

"Oh"

"So…"

"Fine"

"Great" I heard the roar of one of my cars engine start up, then the screeching of wheels

"WHERE YOU ALREADY IN MY CAR"

"Yup. I planned on taking it anyways if you said no" I could almost picture her smirking at the fact that she was planning on taking my car anyways. "You really shouldn't leave your keys out on a rack. Especially when it says which car it goes to"

"I had to remember somehow"

"Of course. And don't worry. I plan on filling up your car with a full tank of gas when I'm done"

"Fine I guess" I grumbled

"Oh relax. Have some faith in me why don't ya"

"Whatever floats your boat"

"Great. See ya" she hung up before I could even protest. Oh well, what's the worse she could do?

D POV

I leaned my head against the window and sighed. Happy was asking me questions non-stop and I was literally considering bashing my head into the window.

"WHAT" he asked looking at me through the rearview window

"I said that out loud, didn't I"

"Uh, yeah"

"Stupid thought bubble" I growled "I'm sorry Happy. But I am fine. Really"

"Okay" he sighed. I smiled at him gratefully and the rest of the car ride was silent. WE finally pulled up at the house where Jarvis' hologram greeted us.

"Hey Jarvis" I smiled

"Hello Ms. Dawn. Hello Mr. Hogan"

"Hi Jarvis. Where's the new guest"

"In the kitchen making dinner" Happy and I exchanged looks and turned to Jarvis.

"She is" I asked

"Yes. Ms. Swan is currently making Japanese"

"Japanese" we asked and ran into the kitchen. She was cutting up some kind of fish into small slices and was instructing Dummy to do something. She looked up and smiled at us.

"Hi. You must be Dawn and Happy"

"Yeah we are. Um, your cooking" I asked

"Yup. Sushi" she said smiling

"Smells great" I said "What kind of sushi"

"Maki-zushi"

"Umm… I'm guessing that's Japanese" Happy asked and she nodded "And it means…"

"It means Sushi rolls"

"Oh" we said and she laughed

"Need some help" I asked

"No I'm good. You guys can get ready though"

"I'm actually leaving" Happy said

"Okay. It was nice meeting you" she smiled waving. Happy waved back at us and then left.

"Sure you don't need help"

"I'm good. No You" she said as You picked up a knife "Put the knife down You or else I'll dismantle you again"

"You dismantled You" I asked "And put him back together"

"Yup. Though Tony did make some errors"

"Well don't tell him that or else he'll have a fit" she smirked and I realized something "You know that don't you"

"Go get ready for dinner" she smiled turning back to dinner. I stared at her, then ran upstairs to get ready. When I came back downstairs, I saw her and Tony arguing over something. Out of nowhere she picked up a pair of chopsticks that had some sushi on it and stuck it in his mouth. He stood there dazed and she pulled away the chopsticks. He seemed to be following the movement because he was face to face with her. I cleared my throat and they jumped in surprise. "Dinner ready"

"Yup. Come sit down" I did as I was told and sat down, while Tony snuck out with his plate. "Where are you going"

"Workshop"

"I don't think so" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"While I do" he said. Bella walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder then proceeded to drag him to his seat.

"Sit" she growled. They stared each other off until Tony sighed and sat down "I knew you'd come around"

"I'd knew you come around" he mimicked in a high soprano voice and she slapped him in the back of his head. "Ow" I giggled a little until he glared at me and I stuffed my face with some sushi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

B POV

After dinner was done, I started to put the dishes in the sink. Dawn went off to bed and Tony was still at the table. I felt his eye on me and I turned around then jumped. I knew he was staring at me, but I didn't realize that he was behind me.

"Seriously? Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack" I demanded

"No not really" he smirked. I truthfully wanted to slap that stupid smirk off his face and kick him in the balls, but refrained myself.

"Is there something you want" I asked

"No not really. Dinner was great by the way" he said "I never really thought much of sushi before"

"I remembered the recipe from my trip to Japan and thought I'd try it out"

"You've been to Japan"

"Yeah. It's quite lovely during the summer"

"Sounds like fun"

"It was. You should take Dawn one year. I think she'd love it"

"Maybe. I'll run it by her" he said "Her birthday is in three weeks"

"She'll be…"

"11 years old"

"Wow"

"I know" he said wistfully "How long are you staying in Malibu"

"I'm not sure. I took leave for a while" I said "Why"

"well, Dawn's birthday is in three weeks and from what I've seen she absolutely adores you"

"Are you asking me to stay"

"Well… um, yeah" he said hesitantly "So what do you say"

"Sure since I have nothing better to do" I shrugged. He smiled at me but I swear I thought his eyes almost explode with happiness.

"Great! You can stay in the guest room. It's the room next to Dawn's. I guess you and Dawn can go shopping for clothes"

"I actually have some clothes at my hotel room"

"which hotel"

"Umm… Renaissance Agoura Hills Hotel" I said

"cool. I'll have Happy pick up your stuff and bring it over"

"Alright" I said "So what do I do while you're at work and Dawn's at school"

"Um, whatever you feel like guess. Just don't blow anything up in the workshop"

"I thought I couldn't go into the workshop"

"You can't go in there yet till I'm done"

"what'cha working on"

"Follow me" he said. I followed him down into the basement and gasped. Behind a glass wall was a massive workshop. It had pretty much everything. Including what appeared to b red and gold scrap metal.

"If you're wondering what the red and gold stuff is, it's my Iron Man armor that got it's ass handed to a few months back"

"Obviously" I giggled. He laughed humorlessly and I smiled apologetically.

"It's fine. It gonna be a while before its up and running again, but I have a back armor"

"Good. Well, I'm going to hit the hay" I said yawning "See ya in the morning"

"Good night Bella" he said and I retreated to my new room. Well, this should be interesting.

4 weeks later…

T POV

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! WAKE UP" I groaned at the beautiful voice that was currently yelling at me to wake up. I rolled off my stomach and opened my eyes. I strained in the darkness to try and see her.

"Where are you"

"Jarvis, please open the windows" I squinted as Jarvis opened the curtains revealing a ray of sunlight.

"AHH! THE SUNLIGHT IT BURNS"I screamed

"If you're doing that for me to have pity on you, it's not working"

"It was worth a shot" I grumbled. I sat up and looked at her. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and her hands on her hips glaring at me. "Hello"

"Do you have any idea what time it is"

"Good morning to you too" I mumbled "No, I don't. What time is it"

"It's time for somebody with a very important meeting to go to wake up"

"I will make you a deal. I will get up in half an hour, get ready _then_ go to my meeting"

"In half an hour you-" she broke off and paused. I raised an eyebrow and she smiled "That sounds like a brilliant idea"

"It is? But you think all my ideas are stupid" I said skeptically

"What do I know? _You're_ the multi-millionaire genius after all" she shrugged

"Well now that you put it that way' I smiled. She smiled at me softly and headed towards the door.

"I'll come back in half an hour to wake you up" she said. She paused at the door and turned back to me

"What about Pepper"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her" she said innocently. I smiled up at her and she winked "Jarvis, close the curtains"

"Yes ma'am" he said as the curtains closed and she walked out. I fell back on my pillow and dosed back to sleep.

Jarvis POV

"Ma'am, I've never questioned your judgment before. But do you think that was best" I asked

"Oh it is. Once Tony realizes that he can't always sleep in, maybe he'll actually wake up when he's told" she said simply.

"As cunning as that is, don't you think you should have chosen a different meeting that doesn't involve his Expo" I asked. I knew Mr. Stark loved his Expo dearly since it was his father's dream that he never accomplished.

"Tony has to realize that not everything goes his way and I'm going to teach it to him, even if it involves his precious Expo" she said. I let out a sigh, knowing I couldn't convince her other wise. Ms. Swan must have seen my distress, because her face grew soft. "Would you relax if I woke him up an hour earlier than I said"

"Yes please"

"It's a deal" she said and walked to the kitchen. Sometimes, I really and truly wondered what went on in their heads.

T POV

"Tony, wake up" I groaned at the person shaking me awake. I sat up and glanced at the clock.

"I only have an hour left" I protested "Besides we had a deal"

"I know. But if you don't get up you'll be late for your meeting"

"I'm always late. Besides you said-"

"I know what I said and I lied" Well that caught my attention.

"What do you mean you lied" I asked rolling over

"Your meeting is actually in half an hour"

"The same half an hour that you were going to wake me up"

"Yes"

"You were trying to make me late for my meeting" she sighed and nodded "Mind telling me why"

"Because you need to learn how to actually do as your told and wake up"

"What's the meeting about anyways"

"Your Expo" she whispered and I glared at her

"You knew that meeting was for my Expo" I demanded

"Yeah, I do" she sighed

"And you were still planning to make me late"

"Yes"

"I can't believe you were going to do that" I shouted. She rolled her eyes and it amazed me how relaxed she was acting.

"Listen, it was a wrong thing to do and I'm sorry for almost doing it"

"What do you mean _almost_ doing it"

"I woke you up earlier than I was going to"

"Why"

"Call it a change of heart" I looked at her skeptically and she rolled her eyes "Listen, Jarvis told me how important the Expo was for you and I started to feel guilty, so I woke you up" I stared at her astounded and she huffed "Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to hurry up and get dressed cause you only have an hour to get dressed and get there on time" I shoot up and she headed out "Your welcome"

B POV

After I picked Dawn up from school-Happy caught the flu- I headed straight for the kitchen to start on dinner.

"So what's for dinner" she asked

"I was thinking Mexican"

"Like what"

"Umm… quesadillas" I said hesitantly

"That's Tony's favorite" she said and I nodded briefly "What happened"

"I might've planned on making Tony late for his Expo meeting"

"WHAT? WHY"

"Well, he wouldn't wake up and he made me a deal so that he could sleep in so…"

"Bella! You know he is about that Expo"

"I know, I know"

"Was he late"

"No. Jarvis made me feel guilty so I woke him up an hour before"

"That's a relief" she sighed "Couldn't you have chosen another meeting to make him late for"

"I could have. But it wouldn't be effective if it was meeting he didn't care about" I protested feebly

"You two are sad" she said shaking her head

"What's that suppose to mean" I asked when I heard a car pull up in the garage "We'll talk about it later. Don't say anything about this morning"

"My lips are sealed" she said. I smiled at her and went back to dinner.

"Hey guys" he said as he walked in.

"Hey Tony! How was the Expo meeting Bells almost made you late for" Dawn asked. I turned to her and she smiled "It slipped"

"Doesn't matter. It went great and I learned a valuable lesson"

"You what" we asked

"Yup. From now on I'm going to wake up when I'm told and do stuff on time"

"Pepper yelled at you and know you have to wake up or else she's gonna kill you" Dawn smirked

"No. I really did learn a valuable lesson" he said "Thank you Bells"

"Uh… welcome" I said

"What's for dinner"

"Quesadillas"

"Yes! I love quesadillas" he smiled

"So I've been told" I said. He smiled over at me and sat down next to Dawn.

After dinner I placed the dishes in the sink for Dummy and You as usual, then headed towards the stairs.

"Hey" I turned around and saw Tony leaning against the kitchen door. He motioned for me to come here and I did as he asked. I walked to him and stopped in front of him. He took my hand and lead me downstairs to the workshop.

"What's going on" I asked. He turned and smiled at me, then opened the door. He lead us inside and stopped at a line of cars. He turned back and smiled.

"Like it"

"Err… yeah"

"Which one" he asked letting go of my hand, walking around the cars.

"Umm… the red Tesla Roadster is pretty cool" he looked over at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"You know your cars"

"Well, I am an agent. I'm required to know which car makes a great get away"

"So you like it"

"Yeah, looks great"

"Okay then. It's yours" he said. I looked over at him to realize that he threw me a pair of car keys.

"Alright, what's going? Did you break something"

"No. I just figured that you deserve your own car instead of borrowing mine all of the time" he shrugged

"So your giving me your Roadster"

"Yeah. Truthfully I just bought it for show" he shrugged

"Awesome! Thanks Tony"

"No problem" he smiled "Wanna take it for a test drive"

"Do you even have to ask" I smiled "But what about Dawn"

"Bella, I'm Iron Man. That means sometimes I have to leave Dawn by herself. Besides, Jarvis is here"

"What if he breaks down or something"

"He has a backup system. Plus, I've already called Pepper so she can watch her for a while"

"Oh. Okay then, let's go"

T POV

After we finished taking Bella's new car for a test run to make sure it still worked, we walked into the workshop laughing.

"I mean, I knew they could go fast but not _that _fast" she giggled. I liked her giggle, it had a certain musical edge to it.

"I told you in the car before we left that it went fast" I smirked

"don't smirk at me"

"I am. What'cha gonna do about it" I asked. She placed her hand on my left shoulder and I yelled in pain.

"Pressure points. You gotta love 'em" she smirked walking away

"You're leaving me" she held up a finger and disappeared up the stairs. I sat down criss cross apple sauce and sighed looking up at the ceiling. I looked down and was surprised to see a pair of black boots at my feet. I looked up and smiled at Rhodey. "Hey man"

"Hola"

"You were in Mexico"

"Yup. What's wrong with you" he asked.

"Okay, I'm back with ice you big wimp" We turned around and saw Bella with an ice pack "And I will give it to you once you're done"

"Oh no! Give me the ice pack" I demanded

"Umm…"

"Rhodey this Bella Swan from S.H.I.E.L.D. Bella this is Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes" I said "You should really shorten that title"

"Whatever. It's nice meeting you" he said

"Likewise" she smiled

"So what did Tony do know"

"Nothing. I'm on leave and decided to help out around here"

"Oh. You sure he didn't do anything"

"He's good"

"And now that that's out of the way, give me the ice pack" I asked. She rolled her eyes smiling and handed me the ice pack. I placed it on my shoulder, I winced slightly and then sighed in relief.

"Wimp" I looked up at them and glared. They smiled apologetically and I sighed.

"Mind giving me some help"

"That wouldn't be a good idea" we looked at her and she sighed "I pretty much took out your whole entire left side"

"Seriously" I yelled

"You gotta teach me how to do that"

"RHODEY"

"What? You never know when I could get attacked"

"It doesn't matter. You have to be authorized to do it" she shrugged

"I'm in the Air Force. Does that count"

"No, sorry"

"Is there a reason why you want to know how to do this" I asked most likely regretting the answer that he was going to tell me.

"I don't think you want to know" he smiled and Bella smirked.

"You guys are just plain mean"

"Aww. Somebody's a big baby" she said

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are" Rhodey said

"You know, I'm really regretting you guys getting to know each other" I groaned

"Come on. Let's get you upstairs" Rhodey said. He grabbed my left side while Bella grabbed my right, and they dragged me upstairs. They reached my room and pretty much threw me on my bed.

"Owww! You could have been a little more nicer with that" I grumbled

"Or we could have left you on the workshop floor, but we didn't. So be grateful" she said

"I'd be more grateful if I could feel my left side"

"Oh get over it, wimp" Rhodey snickered

"You should be feeling your left side in a hour or so" Bella shrugged

"Ugh" I groaned

"Wimp" she muttered

"I can hear you"

"Night Tony" they said as they walked out and closed the door.

"You could have at least put the covers on me" I yelled

"Night" I heard them yell. This is gonna be one cold night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

B POV

I woke up to the smell of something burning. Burning… oh crap! I got up and ran to Dawn's room, who was running straight towards me.

"Where's Tony" she asked

"He's not in his room"

"No! I just looked there"

"Come on" I said. We ran down the stairs and I did a double take in the kitchen. You have got to be kidding me… "Tony Stark what are you doing" He looked up at me like a deer caught in headlights. It was so funny that I almost laughed. Dawn ran up to me and she stared at the scene in front of her.

"Seriously? I thought that someone set the house on fire trying to kill us when in truth you're making breakfast" she screeched. For an 11 year old, she sure did have a good set of pipes.

"Um… yeah? Is that a bad thing"

"Yes, because it means you could have burnt the house down" I said furiously. Tony was a multi-millionaire superhero, but he couldn't fix breakfast without almost burning the house down? And he gives Dummy a hard time. I grab the fire extinguisher and sprayed out the fire. "From now on, leave the cooking to me"

"Fine" he grumbled. Dawn rolled her eyes and went up to hug him to make him feel better, while I inspected the mess he made.

"Was this supposed to be pancakes or waffles" I asked.

"Looks like bacon and eggs" Dawn mused as she came up next to me

"No way, it has to be something heavy"

"Bacon can be heavy" she argued

"Maybe you're right and Tony's just a really bad cook" I suggested

"Hello! I'm still in the room" he shouted "And if you must know it was French Toast and sausage"

"You call this French Toast and sausage? If that's the case, instead of flying around in the Iron Man armor, you could fight off the bad guys with your food" I laughed and Dawn joined in. Tony mumbled incoherently before stomping off into the workshop.

T POV

Stupid food. Stupid kitchen. Stupid inability to cook. I worked over my desk when food was placed in front of me. I looked up to see Bella smiling at me and I frowned. I pushed the plate away and went back to my work.

"Not hungry" I mumbled.

"Oh come on. I know you're hungry" she teased. I grunted and ignored her hoping she would go away. But of course she didn't. She pushed the plate in my face again in attempt to eat. In truth, I _was_ hungry and it did smell amazing just like _everything_ she cooked. But I was too stubborn to give in, so I ignored her. She puffed out some air angrily and sighed. "Tony, I understand that you were trying to be nice and all but you really shouldn't cook. Plus it was rather funny"

"Very nice, now are you done? I could really care less about what you think about my cooking, let alone what you think period" I demanded annoyed. I looked up at her and she looked down at me hurt. She put the plate down on the desk turned on her heels and left. Damn it.  
Stupid food. Stupid fire. Stupid _me_.

D POV

As soon as I was done eating I walked to the living room when I saw Bella jogging upstairs from the workshop upset. I tilted my head to the side confused as to why she would be so upset.

"Bella? What's wrong" I asked. With a quick shake of her head, she walked straight past me and straight upstairs to her room I guessed. I sighed and took a guess that it had something to do with Tony. I walked downstairs and went straight to Tony's desk. He looked up at him and gave him 'the look'. You know, the one the look that adults give kids when they know they've done something wrong? yup, _that's_ the look I'm giving him.

"Tony, why is Bella so upset" I asked slowly. He fidgeted under my glare and averted my eyes. I swear to God-no lie- Tony looked like a kid right now. I'm dead serious. His eyes were wide, he shifted in his seat from side-to-side, and he wringing his hands together. If I wasn't so mad, I would've laughed at him.

"I might've something mean to Bella" he admitted

"Like…" I trailed trying to drag an answer out of him. He went back to shifting uncomfortably and I rolled my eyes. Any day now would be lovely, I thought sourly.

"I said I didn't care what she thought about my cooking"

"And…" I drawled and he mumbled something incoherently "Come again"

"I said and that I didn't care about what she thought at all" he repeated loudly. He had to be kidding me. He _really _had to be _kidding_ me!

"Oh for the love of… " I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed in and out to calm myself. I pointed to the stairs and thankfully he did it without complaining. "Jarvis"

"Yes ma'am" Jarvis said as the hologram came up next to me.

"Please explain something to me"

"Yes ma'am"

"If Tony and Bella are grown-ups how come I'm the one who seems to be the parent around here" I asked and he laughed.

"I have no idea ma'am. But I must inform you that Mr. Stark has been this as long as I can remember" Jarvis smiled

"You know, this is one of the reasons why I love you Jarvis" I informed him. A wide smile etched across his face and he chuckled.

"And I you, Ms. Dawn. And I you"


End file.
